Security problems involved with hotels and motels have become a problem that is difficult to control externally and internally. Theft from hotel rooms has become a problem of significant concern. One of the problems in this regard is the ability to use a master key or other tool to unlock the room door lock whenever the occupants of the room are temporarily out of the room.
In this regard, door locks with concomitant key inserts, which are integrally emplaced in the doorknob appear to be one of the more common types of locks used in hotels or motels. Such doorknob locks are just as vulnerable, as other lock types, to lock-picking or the use of master keys to enter the room for purposes of stealth.
There exists in the prior art a vast array of safety and security devices to prevent unwanted ingress and egress into rooms or houses. The range of such devices is quite expansive, however, relatively few devices exist which are adapted to secure the outside of the door lock once the occupants leave the room. There are no known devices which are structured to cover a doorknob type lock from the outside so as to prevent tampering with the lock or insertion of objects or keys into the key insert to open same surreptiously. Accordingly, this invention is of the type to prevent ingress into the key insert of a lock structured in a doorknob, and is adapted to overcome the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.